


Slumber Parties

by targetthis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Sleepovers, So don't worry, loki and thor are really just a pair of brothers, the summary is misleading, they're just behaving like any pair of siblings, this is not going to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targetthis/pseuds/targetthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princes of Asgard are kids and Thor and his friends are going on adventures but Loki is not invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is totally inspired by that slumber party interview with Tom Hiddleston. Though I don't think he described the situation exactly how it was. So I wrote this.  
> It does not in any way claim to be a masterpiece.
> 
> Largely Unbeta'd. I appreciate all comments and thoughts, thanks!

“Where are you going?”

Thor, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun all looked like deer that heard the sound of arrows coming their way.

“Loki! What have you been up to today?” Thor scratched his neck nervously. Loki frowned at the obvious attempt to mislead the conversation.

“I was with mistress Vör, as you should have been as well, you missed a very interesting lesson.”

Thor shrugged.

“I have already heard the stories, I know them by heart.”

“Fine, but you did not answer my question. Where are you going?”

For the duration of five seconds Thor looked guilty and a little bit lost, but at the nudges and encouraging looks from his friends he puffed up his chest and stared straight into Loki’s eyes.

“We are going on an adventure,” he said decidedly.

“Whereto?” Loki asked excitedly, he liked adventures with Thor, he always had the most daring ideas. But once again Thor faltered and looked to his friends, who were pointedly looking anywhere but at the brothers.

“Eh, well, that is, we, as in-“

“We don’t want you to come with us,” Fandral cut off, punctuating the statement with a small huff, as if to say ‘see, that wasn’t too hard, was it?’.

Loki’s smile vanished immediately. He looked to Thor, but Thor was now staring pointedly at the floor, not meeting his brother’s eyes.

“Fine then,” Loki said quietly, and turned his back on the older boys.  


xxXXxx  


Loki sat in the nook of his open window gazing at the stars above. Just that day he learned about the stars, their stories and their constellations and the meaning they held to different species and now the night sky was so much more than just infinite beauty. Then suddenly he heard a very loud noise from the garden below. He turned his gaze downward and squinted with his eyes to try to see. There was something moving among the apple trees.

“Volstagg, they might hear us!” someone shouted. It was Thor. The shout was followed by some badly muffled laughter and then Thor and his three friends appeared in the moonlight. They were crouching as if they were trying to hide but they didn’t make a really god job of it. Loki could hear them shuffling about from his spot high up in the air. They were making their way toward a rope that hung down from what looked to the window of one of the palace’s spare bedrooms. Loki curiously watched as they started to climb the rope one by one before he carefully shut his window, rushed out of his room and down the necessary hallways and stairs to get to the right room. Once there he didn’t knock but carefully pushed the door open.

“Loki! What are you doing here?” Thor whispered loudly, an art only he was capable off.

“I just wanted to know what happened on your adventure …” Loki trailed off as he took in the room. It was covered in pillows, duvets, plates of food and snacks were spread out and there were just a few candles that didn’t do much to light up the room. “Oh,” he said, suddenly understanding that this was the adventure that he had never been let in on: a slumber party. He swirled around and slipped out of the room without another sound. Then he ran back the same way he’d come. Once in the safety of his room he curled up on top of his bed. There were tears in his eyes but he didn’t want to cry. Not over something as stupid as a slumber party.

But then, it wasn’t about the slumber party. It was about Thor lying to him about adventures that never happened. It was about Thor spending all of his time with his friends and none with Loki. It was about Loki not having anyone to go on adventures with, not anymore.  


xxXXxx  


“So, what are we going to do next then?”

Loki stopped reading when he heard Sif’s question and slipped further into the shadows to avoid being found by his brother and his friends.

“We will play a game,” said Thor.

“What game?” asked Fandral.

They had now stopped right next to the nook where Loki sat. If he was careful he could see that Thor and Volstagg were standing with their backs to him.

“It is called ‘Truth or dare’,” proclaimed Thor. “You have to pick one. Answer one question truthfully or do something someone else dares you to.”

“That sounds like a lame game, we should do something else.”

“Are you afraid of not being able to fulfil the dares, Sif?” Loki could hear Fandral’s smug smile, just as he could feel Sif flare up.

“I am just as good as the rest of you! Just wait and see who will not fulfil their dares!” she exclaimed but the boys just giggled. Loki then made a decision, so he shut his book and slid out of the nook revealing himself to the older kids.

“I think it sounds like a fun game. Could I come too?” He couldn’t quite keep the hopefulness out of his voice. The others startled at his appearance, before they all turned to Thor. Loki’s smile faltered.

 “I can do it Thor. I can answer questions and do dares,” he added hurridly.

“No, you are not strong enough little brother, you cannot keep up with us, it would not be fun. It is a game for warriors.”

Loki frowned.

“You are not warriors.”

Thor straightened.

“We will be one day.”

“So will I!” Loki fought against the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

“You are still not good enough to come! This is an adventure Loki and you are not old enough to come. See, you are crying. Warriors do not cry.”

  
xxXXxx  


”Loki?”

Loki ignored his mother and kept working on his drawing, furiously, intensely. There was something missing from it. Ah, yes, more legs. Four-legged horses were boring.

“Loki…” His mother sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He leaned into her but kept adding a fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth leg to his drawing. “What are you doing in here?”  

“Drawing,” Loki said finally, pouting at the horse that was coming along in front of him. His mother sat quietly beside him. Eventually Loki couldn’t keep the hurt to himself. “They did not let me come with them. Even Sif was allowed to come but not me. They said I was too weak.”

“Ah, so that is why.”

Loki nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, put his pencils down and wiped at his eyes. Frigga hugged him tighter and he accepted the invitation to crawl into her arms.

“You are not weak, my darling boy, you are beautiful and clever,” she whispered as she hugged him and carded her fingers through his hair. “I am sure they will be back soon.”

“They said they were going on an adventure,” Loki sniffed. Frigga smiled softly into his dark hair.

“I am sure they were, but you know what? We can go on an adventure too. Would you like that? We could build a boat of pillows and magic and then we can travel all of the nine realms together.”

Loki contemplated the proposal with a slight frown before asking:

“Is Thor coming?”

Frigga smiled.

“Do you want him to come?”

Loki’s frown deepened a fraction before he shook his head slowly.

“Not until we have seen everything. Then I can show it to him.”

“That sounds like a great idea, dear. So, come then my prince, let us discover someplace new.”  


xxXXxx  


“Loki, are you there?”

“Yes.”

“What are you reading?”

“I am reading a book about Alfheim. Mother and I are going there on our next adventure.”

Loki resolutely did not look up at Thor.

“You are going to Alfheim?”

“Yes.”

Loki’s answer was followed by silence and Loki held his breath not daring to look at his brother.

“Can I come with you?”

Loki ducked his head lower in his book. Smiled.

“No. It is too dangerous at this time. You have to know magic.”

“Oh, so when are you going?”

“Tonight.”

“Alright, I guess I see you tomorrow then.”

“Yes I guess we will.”

Thor went to leave the room but stopped at the door.

“Loki?”

Loki kept feigning disinterest. “Mhm?”

“Maybe you can tell me of the adventure some other time?”

Loki looked up, startled, but Thor had already slipped out the room.  


xxXXxx  


Loki sat right in the middle of the pillow boat when Frigga entered his room. However Frigga instantly knew that something was off. Loki was staring into the distance and worrying his bottom lip in a manner he only ever did when he was thinking really hard about what was the right thing to do.

“I see you are ready to leave.”

Loki jerked around and then quickly lowered his eyes to the floor again. Frigga smiled softly, recognizing the pattern.

“Do you not wish to go on an adventure tonight?”

Loki quickly nodded but kept avoiding her eyes. Frigga’s smile grew.

“But…?”

“It is just that… I was thinking that maybe Thor…” Loki trailed off.

“You want Thor to come?”

Loki blushed and Frigga knew what he was going to say and she put this moment away with all the other moments when Thor and Loki almost made her overwhelmed with love.

“I thought that maybe, maybe Thor and I could go alone?”

Frigga’s heart swelled with love when she saw the look on her son’s face. Eyes wide, scared that he might hurt her with his question, yet hopeful for the chance at a proper adventure together with his highly admired brother. Frigga smiled but also felt a pang of sadness, for she knew that there would come a moment when ‘going alone’ wouldn’t mean an imagined travel inside a bedroom but rather a dangerous quest to some far off place. She knew that there would come a time where her son’s might not come back the same or even at all. She gently brushed Loki’s hair out of his face and nodded.

“Yes, my love. You can go alone, but only if you promise to be careful and to protect each other.”

Loki’s face lit up with the brightest of smiles and he nodded eagerly.

“Yes, of course we will. Always.”

“Good.” Frigga leaned down and kissed his forehead and then she stood to leave and to let Loki do the last preparations. But before she reached the door Loki spoke up.

“Mother?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Don’t worry. We will be back for breakfast tomorrow.”

Frigga smiled. “That is good, my son.”

\------

Loki stood outside of Thor’s room. He had been standing there for the past five minutes without daring to knock because what if Thor didn’t want to come on an adventure? What if his friends where there and Thor wanted them to come too? Loki took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

Loki pushed the door open but stopped just inside of it. Thor was lying on the floor and drawing a picture of a helmet. It had wings on the sides.  

“Loki! What are you doing here, were you not going on an adventure?” Thor frowned at his brother. Loki bit the inside of his cheek, weighed his words carefully before speaking.

“Mother could not come tonight so she said I could go alone, but then I thought that you have not been on such an adventure as this before and I thought that maybe you wanted to come with me instead?”

“You would take me with you?”

Loki nodded and after some hesitation added:

“The boat is ready to leave any time.”

Thor almost startled his younger brother when he jumped up from the floor with a huge smile on his face.

“Then we must hurry, brother. Alfheim is waiting for us!”

Loki’s grin grew to a matching size and then they both ran back through the hallways back to the room which was ready to be turned into wherever the two brothers wanted to go.

\------

“How do you do that?”

“It is simple. Mother taught me.”

“It is not simple! I cannot do it. You must be cheating!”

“I am not cheating! See, you just do it like this…”

“It is impossible!”

“No it is not, you just have to practice.”

“ _You_ need to practice.”

“Ouch, no Thor!”

“See? You cannot even get out of this grip.”

“Thor! You are too strong! Let go of me!”

“No, you have to practice!”

Their laughter filled the room which was lit up by small globes of light that Loki had conjured and now had tried to teach Thor how to make. The older brother, however, had no patience when it came to magic and had transformed the lesson to a match of wrestling. Loki wriggled and flailed and tried to push his brother of off him but Thor simply laughed before finally letting go.

“Come here, I’ll show you how to do it.”

Loki carefully scooted over and Thor Started to illustrate the latest tricks he had learnt and laughed when Loki told him the reason to why he hadn’t paid attention to his own wrestling lessons.

“It was a nice story,” Loki muttered, fiddling with a pillow.

“I have never heard it.”

“You may borrow the book if you want to.”

Thor made a grimace.

“No, could you not tell it to me instead?”

“Now?” Loki asked, surprised.

“Yes, that is a great idea! Come and sit here.”

“No,” Loki said, shaking his head. “It is better to sit over here, so we can see the stars.”

The brothers sat down next to each other by the open window and Loki started to recount the story he had read a few weeks ago. They sat there until the moon stood high in the sky and Loki’s story reached its end. After the last word had been spoken they sat in contemplating silence for a while before Thor spoke:

“That was a great story, brother. You should tell them more often.”

Loki smiled.

“Thank you, maybe I will.”

Eventually Thor moved to go back inside and Loki followed.

“Thor?”

“Yes?”

“Could you tell a story?”

Thor frowned.

“A story about what? I know no such stories as yours.”

“Can you not tell me about your adventures? Please?”

Thor smiled proudly and sat down, demanding Loki to sit down next to him under the tree they had fashioned out of pillows.

“Of course I can brother.”  


xxXXxx  


They stayed up until dawn and then they fell asleep, exhausted, under the pillow tree. Frigga found them there when they did not show up to breakfast and she immediately went to fetch Odin. Together they stood in the doorway looking at their sons, admiring the walls the children had filled with drawings of various creatures and places of their imagination. They looked at the lone globe of light which was still soaring just above the boys’ heads and they saw the blanket that Thor had draped over his younger brother.

And they wished that this moment would last forever and that their boys would never grow up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thak you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment or drop by my tumblr: http://theacewayoflife.tumblr.com/


End file.
